


Just one day

by MercuryM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BSA gift, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snowball Fight, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Bellamy reached her, her hands were numb from the cold and her fingertips were hurting, her nose and cheeks were rosy and her hair was wet just as much as her clothes. Seeing no way out, she lifted her hands in surrender.</p><p>“You win.”</p><p>Bellamy dropped the snow from his hands and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. But then he advanced forward and she tensed.</p><p>“It doesn’t work that way, princess.”</p><p>Before she could protest, he had tackled her into the snow pile behind her and the two sank down into the white cold snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellarkeShipsItself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeShipsItself/gifts).



> Over the past 2-3 months I was part of an event over at tumblr called Bellarke Secret Admirer. The point of this event was to pair two shippers together, one going on anon, and they would chat for _the 100_ , bellarke and what not to pass the time until season 2. A gift on the day of the premier was optional, and well, I decided to go with it.
> 
> I hope you like it, Steph, and sorry that I'm few days late ^^"
> 
> **I absolutely refuse to have my story hosted on wattpad, goodreads or any other site! Stop stealing people's work!**

The sky was pure white, the sun hidden behind the fluffy clouds. The air was cold, almost freezing. White, fluffy puffs of what Clarke guessed were snowflakes were falling to the ground, slowly, undisturbed, covering the ground in a thick layer of snow.

She could see her breath in the early morning, huddled in her thin jacket, her body protesting against the low temperatures.

Everything was quiet around her; it was as if the nature itself had fallen asleep under the gentle falling of the snow.

And it was snow.

She extended her arm forward and shivered when few snowflakes landed on her still warm skin and melted, small droplets of water leaving cold trails behind.

Everything was so white, so pristine, so untouched.

It was breath-taking.

The snow on Earth looked completely different from that one time when Clarke watched from the Ark how a snow storm covered half the globe.

It seemed gentler, more forgiving, _beautiful_.

She smiled even as her exposed fingers started freezing.

It was an illusion, she knew; a carefully hidden but nonetheless dangerous illusion.

Food will be harder to get now; they had to be careful not to freeze to death and their clothes weren’t exactly snow weather appropriate. At least the Grounders had backed off for now. Maybe they had deemed the delinquents not suited enough to survive the winter and hoped that the nature will kill them off. But whatever the case for the sudden retreat of the Grounders, Clarke didn’t care; right now they had more imperative problems to deal with.

For an example, the snow and how-

“Snow!” Monty’s exclamation was right next to her ear and Clarke nearly jumped in surprise.

“Monty!” She chided him gently, hand over her wildly beating heart.

“Sorry.” He smiled, the small dimples on his cheeks showing and Clarke lost her annoyed expression.

Jasper chose the exact same moment as Clarke was opening her mouth to leave the dropship and yell “ _Snow!_ ”.

Clarke just smiled and shook her head. Those two were brothers by everything but blood.

As one, Monty and Jasper sprinted to the clearing inside the camp, laughing and squealing like little kids, turning in circles and trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues.

The air was cold but suddenly Clarke felt warm; it was good to see them so carefree, so happy.

“What’s all the commotion about?” Raven was the next to get out of the dropship and stood astounded as her eyes took in the white picture that was their camp.

It appeared that the show had some special powers or something because in the next instant, Raven was running her fingers through the snow covered ground, grinning so widely that Clarke was left wondering how her mouth didn’t hurt.

Their joyful shrieks woke up most of the camp and soon other teenagers were venturing outside the warmth of their tents to stare amazed at the falling snow.

Octavia brushed past Clarke, a flurry of dark hair and spread arms, foggy breath and cheerful smile.

At some point she spotted Finn joining the fun; and Miller’s every present beanie was covered in snow from where he was trying to start a fire. Monroe and Harper were engaged in a battle of who could catch the perfect snowflake and Fox as drawing figures in the snow with a stick.

The tent-like material that served for a door of the dropship rustled and soon Bellamy was standing next to her, rubbing the dried mucus from the corners of his eyes.

“Snow?” He croaked out, voice still heavy with sleep.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Was that the only thing anyone today was capable of saying? Not that she really blamed them; it was magical after all – their first winter spent on Earth with nearly all of them still alive.

Octavia’s high-pitched yell made them look back to the gathered group – her hair was covered in snow and she was trying to get rid of the cold melting substance that had gathered on the back of her neck. Jasper was bent in two laughing and Monty was snickering behind his hands. Octavia glowered and her eyes took on a dangerous sparkle. In no time she had two big handfuls of snow which she unceremoniously dumped on Jasper’s head.

Jasper spluttered and spit out some of the snow he had nearly swallowed.

Monty fell down laughing and Finn whistled.

Raven smirked and made a snowball that flew in almost perfect arc to hit Finn in the chest. He just looked at her, his mouth open in surprise, before bending down to gather some snow.

“Snowball fight!” He yelled at the top of his lungs and sent the ball flying towards Raven, who ducked and it hit Miller, knocking his beanie off.

Everyone froze for a moment before complete mayhem overtook the camp. Snowballs were flying in every direction, snow soaking through their clothes as they laughed and screamed and tackled each other in the bigger snow piles.

Clarke sneaked a quick glance at Bellamy and figured why not.

He was busy observing the mess and didn’t manage to react on time to the handful of snow Clarke shoved under his shirt.

“Fuck.” He jumped back and lifted his shirt to get the snow away. Some of it had already melted and soaked through his shirt, making it stick unpleasantly to his skin.

Clarke was busy wiping the tears from laughter from her eyes when a snowball hit her in the chest. Bellamy was smiling innocently.

“Oh, you’re so on.” He smirked and reached for more snow as Clarke ran towards the mass of people.

She used them as shields as she moved from place to place making it harder for Bellamy to hit her, while she threw one after another successful snowball at him.

At one point she stood in the middle meeting his gaze challengingly. “C’mon, I thought you can do better.”

But maybe taunting him wasn’t the best course of action because he abandoned his post next to the dropship and took off in her direction. Clarke shrieked and dove behind Miller who got hit by one of Bellamy’s snowballs.

“Sorry!” She yelled behind her back as she continued moving among the other delinquents, taking few hits and landing few.

By the time Bellamy reached her, her hands were numb from the cold and her fingertips were hurting, her nose and cheeks were rosy and her hair was wet just as much as her clothes. Seeing no way out, she lifted her hands in surrender.

“You win.”

Bellamy dropped the snow from his hands and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. But then he advanced forward and she tensed.

“It doesn’t work that way, princess.”

Before she could protest, he had tackled her into the snow pile behind her and the two sank down into the white cold snowflakes.

Her chest felt constricted and her breathing was heavy but he was warm against her body and she didn’t want him to move.

“And how exactly does it work?”

The puffs of his breathing warmed her chilled nose.

“Like this.”

He moved some of his weight off her and used the space between them to shove snow under her jacket.

“Payback.” He smirked and caught her hands when she tried to push him off, leaning more heavily on her, squishing the snow between them.

Clarke struggled and yelled but he was relentless and didn’t move an inch until most of the snow had turned to water. She glared at him and his perfectly wind-blown snow-covered hair.

“I hate you.” She spat out through chattering teeth.

He moved closer, his nose almost brushing hers, his deep brown eyes, sparkling with mischief, pinning her in place.

“No, you don’t.”

She froze and he gazed longingly at her lips as if awaiting permission. Her blood turned to liquid fire that surged through her body and set aflame her nerve endings.

“I’m freezing.”

His body tensed and in the next moment he was off her, taking the warmth and the excitement with him. She got back on her feet with his help but then he let go of her arm as if he got burned.

Bellamy was just about to turn around and leave when Clarke stopped him.

“I’m pretty cold.” He frowned at her, confused by her sudden change of tone.

Clarke silently cursed the heartbeat in her ears and willed her body to slow down and regroup. She was beyond crazy for even considering this, let alone actually going along with it.

But it wasn’t the first time she had found herself in such a situation with Bellamy and she was afraid that if she didn’t act now, these moments will end and somehow that thought left Clarke feeling sad and empty, hurtful.

“I think you owe me some warming up.” She shook some snow off her hair and jacket to emphasize her statement, her blue eyes obsessively cataloging every change in his posture and face.

He looked at her for a long time and Clarke started fidgeting; the cold was getting to her and Bellamy’s lack of answer was disconcerting. She was just about to bid him an awkward goodbye when he moved few steps closer, taking her numb hands in his and blowing warm air over her frozen fingers.

“I guess I do.” His smile was soft and genuine, little hopeful and sincere and Clarke smiled in return.

“It might take a while.”

Bellamy kissed each of her fingertips. “I’m betting on that.”

That was what she needed.

Just one day to be jovial.

Just one day to be hopeful.

Just one day to be in love.

Just one day to take the first step. _Just one_.

**Author's Note:**

> Be a part of [the 100 secret santa gift exchange?](http://the100secretsanta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
